Hand in Hand
by liesunheardof
Summary: AU. Rin with his purple hair and purple ears and purple fluffy tail. But that's not what catches his eye at first. It's the way Rin smiles. "Hi, I'm Rin!" And the grin he gives Haru makes his heart beat faster. It's pretty and makes him catch his breath like when he's swimming. Haru/Rin


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime, the novel, or the characters. They belong to their respective creators.

**AN:** This is an oneshot.

As I haven't read the High Speed novel nor do I want to, some things won't be the same but this is an AU anyhow so expect things to be different.

I'd like to avoid using random Japanese words, but I think in terms of what they call each other I can't. It's unavoidable considering Nagisa adds chan to everyone's names and Makoto takes to calling Haru, Haru-chan, and Gou calling Rin nii-chan. So those are the only Japanese words besides everyone's names I'll be using.

**Background Info: **So a bit of background for my weird companion idea that might be similar to other things. In my head I have it like a partnership/relationship between two people. This can be done/set up by the companion bureau who will match the person up with people they find as compatible. Obviously this won't be a free thing, one must have money to be paired up by the bureau, and it is a consensual thing. If the companion doesn't like/want to be in a partnership with that person they will reject them. There are humans, and humanoids in this little universe. Humanoids like cat-like people, dog-like people and etc. Humanoids have legal rights and whatnot just like humans do. They get jobs, go to school and the whole shebang. So humans/humanoids that get a companion do not own each other, they are in a consensual partnership and may sever it at any time they wish to. Like if one of the partners decides they no longer want to be in that partnership they can sever it, and the two go on their merry way. This partnership can be platonic, a friendship, or an actual relationship but it all depends on what the partners want from each other.

* * *

**Age 6:**

Haru is six and his parents want to find him a companion. They tell him this because they think he might be lonely as he's the only child in the family and he doesn't have many close friends or hobbies. So they take him into the city to the Companion Bureau. Haru doesn't completely understand or know what they do, all he does is sit there in the chair while his parents talk to the bureau people. His parents tell him when they're done dealing with all the paperwork that Haru can choose his companion when the time comes. _But that he must speak with his companion because it's a partnership Haru. You have to work together._ _Like a relationship his mom says. _Haru nods.

A week later his parents take him back into the city. They say that he can pick his companion now. The bureau people take Haru into a room with chairs and some toys. They tell him that they'll bring in some children for him to talk and play with and if Haru likes, to choose one to be his companion. They bring in total five kids, all around the same age as him. But none of them interest Haru until Rin.

Rin is a humanoid, a cat one. Rin with his purple hair and purple ears and purple fluffy tail. But that's not what catches his eye at first. It's the way Rin smiles. "Hi, I'm Rin!" And the grin he gives Haru makes his heart beat faster. It's pretty and makes him catch his breath like when he's swimming. He's so enraptured he doesn't catch everything that Rin says until he hears the word swimming, and water come out his mouth.

"You like swimming too?" Haru asks just with a hint of wonder.

"Unn! Swimming is the best." Rin replies with the brightest smile Haru has ever seen. That's when Haru decides that Rin will be his companion.

"You'll be my companion won't you?" Haru says with a hint of a blush. Rin smiles again and nods his assent. Haru can't help but hope that Rin will always smile at him and that he'll be his companion forever.

**Age 8: **

Haru wants Rin to go to the same swimming club as him. He asks Rin, who asks his mom, who gives the ok for Rin to go with Haru. Their first day together Haru holds Rin's hand the entire time they're on the poolside. They meet Tachibana Makoto, and Hazuki Nagisa, both go to their elementary school. They introduce themselves.

"Tachibana Makoto. You can call me Makoto."

"Hazuki Nagisa! Call me Nagisa-chan!"

"Nanase Haruka."

"Matsuoka Rin."

Hazuki and Tachibana look at Rin with curiosity in their eyes. Hazuki's hands reach forward and go for Rin's ears but Haru's hand flashes out and slaps his hands away. "You can't touch Rin. He's my companion."

"Oww! You didn't have to do that!" Nagisa cries.

"Rin's mine. You can't touch him unless I say so," Haru says and he adds as an afterthought, "or if Rin says you can." Haru can see Makoto's hands twitching like he also wants to try and pet Rin but he doesn't any moves toward them. _That's good _Haru thinks.

"Now, now," Makoto starts, "Nagisa-chan, you should ask first. Haru-chan, you didn't have to hit him."

"Haru-chan?" Haru sputters. He's shocked enough to let go of Rin's hand. Rin snickers.

"It's cute, Ha-ru-chan." Rin says dragging out the second syllable of Haru's name. Rin's tail moves with his giggling. Haru pouts.

"Rin, don't call me that." Haru mulishly says.

Rin's giggles peters out, and he smiles that bewitching smile at Haru. "Ok. I won't call you that Haru." Rin moves his head to the side to kiss Haru's cheek. "I promise." Haru nods, kisses Rin back, and takes his hand again. Nagisa and Makoto jaws drop at the kiss. Makoto's sputtering insensible words.

Nagisa shouts, "Wahh! You guys kiss each other?!"

"Yup." Rin says. "My mom told me kissing is a sign of love. Since I love Haru and Haru loves me, we kiss." He ends his sentence with yet another smile that makes Haru's heart beat fast. Haru stares for a few seconds before he drags Rin by the hand to the other side of the pool away from Nagisa and Makoto. He can hear in the background Nagisa shouting something and Makoto trying to calm him down. All Haru needs right now is Rin and swimming.

**Age 10:**

Nagisa is chattering away again, talking about some nonsense or another. Haru is floating in the pool, looking up every few minutes to check on Rin. And Rin is still there talking to Nagisa and Makoto. Surprisingly enough, they all manage to become friends. Nagisa is like the annoying little brother who talks a lot that he's never had. Makoto is like an older brother that cares too much about whether or not they all get along and that they don't hurt each other. Most days Haru's okay with hanging out with them, but some days he feels jealous. Those days he has to acknowledge that he no longer has Rin's undivided attention. It's irksome.

He has to share Rin more and he doesn't like it. It's ok with Gou, since Gou is Rin's little sister, but it's a different story with other people. Haru jealously guards his time with Rin. His parents find it cute, and they mutter something like only child syndrome. Rin's mom try to explain to him that as they get older, he'll have to share Rin's attention a lot more then he has to now. It makes him sad some days and a little bit angry. But Rin diffuses that by giving Haru kisses, and smiling at him more often. And Rin saves those heart stopping smiles only for him, Haru knows that.

Haru's going to get something for Rin one day, something that will tell everyone that Rin is his and that they can't touch. For now Haru just stares at Rin from the water. He looks at Rin's wet ears and the water dripping from his tail. He can tell that Rin didn't dry his hair enough. "Rin," Haru calls. "Race me." Rin looks towards Haru and gives him a little smile.

"Yea!" Rin shouts and jumps into the pool again. They get Makoto to oversee their little race. Makoto gives the signal and they're off.

**Age 12:**

It's Rin's birthday soon and Haru has no idea what to get him. He knows all of Rin's likes and dislikes but somehow it makes the search for the perfect present even that much harder. He's out shopping with Makoto and Nagisa. Both of them have a present for Rin already. They've been wandering shops for a while now and Nagisa is starting to flag. Haru's browsing the shelves till he sees something sparkle in the sun. He turns his head and sees a jewelry display. Haru walks up to it and stares down at a necklace with a dolphin pendant. Its silver color glints in the sun. The dolphin has a blue looking stone that Haru thinks would go great with Rin's eyes.

The owner comes over. "Interested in that dolphin are we?"

"Yes. How much is it?" Haru's eyes gleam. He knows this is the perfect gift. He has to get it for Rin.

"4000 yen (~$40)." Haru deflates; his shoulders drop, his head bows, his eyes lose the shine. He only has 2500 yen (~$25). He's found the perfect gift only to not have enough money to buy it. Haru turns to walk away but the shop owner's voice stops him. "Not enough money?"

Haru says quietly, "Yes."

"Who's it for?"

"My companion. It's his birthday." Haru replies.

"Ahh," the shop owner says knowingly. He smiles. "Tell you what, I'll give you discount. How much do you have?"

"2500 yen."

The shop owner grins wider, "Perfect, that's exactly the number I thought of. I'll even have it wrapped." The owner chuckles and takes it out the display case to have it wrapped and bagged. "I remember when I tried to buy something nice for my companion and not having enough money, that feeling sucked."

Haru smiles wide. He's managed to get Rin the perfect gift. He knows Rin's going to love it. When Haru pays for the necklace the owner says, "You come back now. I'm sure I'll have something perfect for next year too. I'll even give you another discount kid." The owner's smile is warm and welcoming. Haru nods. When they leave the shop Haru knows he'll be back to find something for Rin.

**Age 14:**

Haru remembers the days when all they used to do is kiss each other on the cheek, or lightly kiss on the lips. Now that they've gotten older the kisses changed. They're longer, deeper, involve tongue action, and general sucking on each other's lips. The places they kiss has changed too, instead of only being on the lips, the kisses have progressed to the jaw, the ears, and the neck. But they've also gone to innocent places too; the forehead, the eyes, fingers, on the hands.

Haru is kissing Rin on the lips. He's turned the chaste kiss into a deeper, more passionate one. Haru's slowly licking Rin's lips in hopes of Rin opening his mouth so Haru can push his tongue in. Rin purrs, throaty and long. It's a wonderful sound and Haru shivers involuntarily. He starts to suck on Rin's bottom lip, which causes him to whimper and squirm.

"Ha-ha-ru." Rin gasps. His tail starts to twitch erratically. It's cute. Haru grabs Rin's tail and starts to pet it. He pets Rin's tail in long strokes from the top to the base. When he pets the base of Rin's tail, Haru notices that Rin squirms and gasps that much louder. Gently, Haru grips the base of his tail. Rin tenses, his back goes rigid, and he shudders, hard, in Haru's lap. "Haru, Haru. Stop. Let my tail go." Rin pleads, and tears fall from his eyes.

Haru lets it go immediately. He dries Rin's tears with his lips. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" All Haru hears is silence. "Rin?" Rin turns redder than before and shakes his head. "Rin, you have to talk to me. I don't understand"

"You didn't hurt me." The blush reaches Rin's ears. He turns his face away from Haru and says hesitatingly, "It felt really good." Haru starts to laugh, relieved that he didn't hurt Rin. "Ha- Haru! Stop laughing! Are you laughing at me Haru!?" Rin starts to beat at Haru with his fists. He coughs a bit, Haru forgets sometimes that Rin packs a punch. But he continues to laugh.

Haru chuckles while trying to dodge, "No, no. I'm not laughing at you Rin. I'm laughing because I'm relieved that I didn't hurt you. I'm sorry." Rin stops hitting him. He smiles at Haru, that lovely smile that caught Haru the first time. Rin maneuvers his arms around Haru's neck and leans down to kiss him.

"Let's get back to kissing." Rin says coyly. Haru nods, kisses him, and teasingly drags his fingers through his cat ears. He thinks, _this is heaven. _

**Age 16:**

Today is Haru's birthday. He knows Rin has planned a small party for him. Haru doesn't particularly like parties, but he'll deal with it because Rin planned it for him. It's nice though, in a way, because his parents have left to where Haru's dad was transferred and they couldn't be here. Instead he has Rin, who moved in with Haru once he heard that his parents were leaving, to throw parties for him.

Still Haru doesn't know what Rin got him for his birthday. One would think that since they occupy the same space he would be able to find out, but Rin's kept it a secret. Even Makoto doesn't know. It makes Haru curious. Rin did say that he would give Haru something better than the earring he got for Rin on his fifteenth birthday.

Haru finally makes it home from the store. He knows it was ploy to get him out of the house so Rin could set up. He takes off his shoes, and shouts through the house, "I'm home." He hears some rustling from upstairs, which he finds odd, but he pushes that out of his head. Haru heads toward the kitchen to put the groceries away. He hears Rin come downstairs.

"Welcome home Haru." Rin says sounding a bit out of breath. He comes close enough so he can give Haru a welcome home kiss, just like a housewife. Haru takes a look at Rin and notices that his face is flushed.

"What'd you do while I was gone Rin? You're sweating a little." Haru asks.

"Just some cleaning. Nothing you need to worry about Haru." Rin says with a shy smile. "Come upstairs. I have something to show you." Haru lets Rin drag him upstairs for what's likely to be his little birthday celebration. Rin opens the door to their room and to Haru's surprise there's no one here. All there is a small cake on the table with some candles in it. "I wanted to give you something special today Haru." Rin blushes and squirms a bit. He goes on. "I thought, what did Haru love and was special enough. Me!" Rin says with a cheeky smile. Rin goes to sit on the bed and takes out a ribbon to tie it on his tail. "Do you get it Haru?" He shyly asks. And then Haru notices a box of condoms on the side dresser and a bottle of lube. "Do you like your gift?"

Haru nods. "I love it Rin." He joins Rin on the bed. Taking Rin into his arms, "I love you." He sighs contently and kisses Rin lightly. "Are you sure? Do you want to wait longer?"

Rin shakes his head. "Yes, I'm sure. And no I don't want to wait longer. Do you?" He asks a little uncertainty tinging his voice.

"No. I just want you to be 100% sure."

"I'm sure Haru. I want you to be my first and my last."

Haru smiles, lays Rin down and says, "Forever and ever hmm. I can do that."

* * *

**AN:** Yay it's done! If you have ideas/prompts for this universe tell me too, I'll take them into consideration and maybe incorporate them into my other story ideas.


End file.
